Heart Shaped Sunglasses at Night
by finlay grey
Summary: She was Lolita brought to life. The way she tried to make him feel drawn closer to her, her alluring and captivating stare into his ice blue eyes despite their age gap. He knew that, and so did she. Oneshot.


**disclaimer: nope. don't own pretty little liars.**

* * *

"Having fun with Fitzgerald over there?" Alison DiLaurentis smirked, just steps away from a lanky piercing blue eyed guy sitting on a couch at a frat party with _The Great Gatsby _in hand. He peered over the badly dog-eared copy of one of America's greatest novels and looked over at the girl talking to him.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair for a moment and looked up and down her for a moment to sum her up. Totally platonic, not in a sleazy 'let me see how big your boobs are' sort of way that most of his college classmates did to girls.

She couldn't have been much older than his little brother, Wesley. Yeah, she could definitely be in the same class as his little brother. Or maybe she was one of those girls who looked drastically younger than her real age or she was maybe actually a student at the college frat party that they were both at. Her heart shaped face and smirk summed up and gave off an aura of a young girl who wanted to stir up trouble. Or maybe she was just lonely and wanted company? Was this blonde girl who was randomly talking to him now a Mayella Ewell from _To Kill a Mockingbird_ ?

_Too much literary references, _he thought to himself. This was why he was single. Who actually brings a tenth grade literature class requirement to a frat party in the middle of July? And suddenly one of the prettiest girls he had ever laid eyes on was talking to him and he was saying nothing? _Speak, Z_, he thought to himself.

"Yup. Um, it's great. Have you read it?" He mumbled quickly looking up at her. In the what-seemed-like-an-hour of him mumbling in his mind, the willowy blonde girl was still standing in front of him with a red Solo cup in her hand and the same smirk plastered on her face like Gorilla Glue.

Her cerulean blue eyes which were a shade deeper than his shifted and she walked over to him and smoothed out the bottom of her miniskirt and took a seat down on the burlap couch next to him. Ali noticed that he quickly scooched over in his seat and looked kind of uncomfortable. _Hook, line, and sinker, _Ali thought to herself smugly. Now if she just maintained deep eye contact with him while they talk, they just might hit it off. She wasn't a rookie or basic here. She knew how to use her beauty the right way.

"Well, my friend Spencer was reading it last fall. Seeing you read it makes me wonder if I should get a head start on summer homework." Ali took a sip of the Pabst Blue Ribbon that Cece Drake, Jason (ugh, how did he even have one?) girl friend had aggressively poured into her cup, "What's your name? I'm Ali. Alison." Cece was definitely not in the state right now to watch how much alcohol she poured into a fifteen year old girl's cup as she was well… tipsy at the moment and having calm fingers and watching what she was doing was certainly not on her agenda at the moment.

Cece had brought Ali to a frat party that at Kenton College, a college upstate Pennsylvania nearly on the border of New York. The older girl knew some people there and suggested they go there and kill some time. When the idea was presented to Ali, she assumed that they would "kill time" and hang out together but that was definitely not what Cece was thinking. The last time Ali saw Cece, she was slurring her words in front of a guy with facial acne and bleached hair. Alone, Ali stared off in disgust of how Cece could go for someone that looked like that. Yeah, alcohol must definitely impaired your vision when you had too much. Ali had yet to experience that and she had no plans for the timebeing of doing that.

"Um… Ezra," Ezra Fitz muttered umcomfortably to Ali. So he was right. She was in high school. So how did a high schooler get into a frat party? His mind did some thinking: fake IDs. Yes, Ezra needed some boost with his mindset. His mind was definitely stuck in the Roaring Twenties era, his favorite era of the 20th century because one, most of his favorite books had emerged from this decade and speakeasies and flappers… who wasn't enticed by this ever-so fascinating period of time?

Ali smirked at Ezra. He smiled a small smile back but ever looked so uncomfortable and awkward and couldn't at all take his ice blue eyes off of Ali and that only lured her in more into this guy. He was good looking, couldn't have been _much _older than her, was quirky and nerdy, and looked totally innocent and was a totally _Bambi_. Doe eyed and pure. She knew guys like this. Take Lucas Gottesman from that hell of Rosewood High for example. Like Ezra, he was all Bambi-fied and couldn't at all take his eyes off of Ali. She knew what to do exactly. How to lead him on, make him feel special about himself for a couple of minutes, leave him, exit victoriously and triumphant as though she won a prize. She knew the routine by heart now.

"What are you majoring in? You go to Kenton?" Ali pretended to be interested in his education, just trying to stir up some conversation.

"In E-English. I'm starting my second year at Hollis College in Rosewood this fall. Um, Rosewood's about half an hour outside Philly," Ezra quickly informed Ali.

Ali's eyes shot open the moment she heard that. He went to Hollis? As in Hollis the freaking liberal arts college in Rosewood of where Aria's manwhore cheater father worked and where Ali prayed that when the time came, she would not end up there for college? So for the past year or so this guy and Ali were living in the same town and she didn't know?

"S-something wrong?" Ezra noticed that the young girl's eyes were burst open. Was it because she was surprised at how old he actually was and he probably looked like a high schooler?

"Uh, n-nothing. Anyways, that's cool. English? You write?" She rapidly fixed herself and changed the subject to something far, far away from the topic of Hollis College and how he was a student there.

"Yeah. Sometimes but I mostly keep it to my-" Ezra started off slowly but was then interrupted by the prescense and voice of none other than Cece Drake.

"Oh my God, Ali, some girl is _sooo _wasted and she's singing church hymns outside and it's _sooo _hilarious and you need to come with me!" Cece drawled loudly interrupting the conversation between Ali and Ezra. She leaned forward and almost fell on Ali trying to grab her hand and drag her outside.

"C'mon, let's go," Ali muttered to a clearly drunk Cece who smelled horrible and helped her up. She turned to Ezra who was still sitting down and watching the whole thing unfold between the two blonde femme fatales.

"See ya around," Ali lied to him as a goodbye. As if she would ever see him again. Suddenly she was happy that she wasn't wasting her charm trying to turn him on and her time and breath would be saved for someone who actually knew how to act at a frat party. Her originally happy and wicked demeanor slowly evolved into an anger and a slow rage that she had no idea where it was coming from. Was she angry that Cece was dragging her away from this guy that she connected with for a few moments before she was rudely interrupted.

Ezra nodded slowly and mumbled a quick goodbye and turned back to his book. Once the two girls were out of sight and out of earshot, Ezra muttered to himself, "Yeah, bye, Lolita." Who was he kidding? This girl was a total Lolita and he knew it and well, she knew it too.

* * *

**A/N – **

**Crappy ending? Sorry. I just wanted to mention **_**Lolita **_**quickly. I've just had some ideas and thought it would be cool if Ali and Ezra had met so words went on Word 2010 and evolved into this. I had writer's block halfway through writing this and didn't know how to finish it. Pretty crappy and my first PLL story despite basically reading through their archive. Yeeeah. **

**If you guys wanna discuss theories and stuff with me on Tumblr (anon or off) my Tumblr is lermanella and I'm always here to discuss stuff and talk! **

**- Irine**


End file.
